The Man Behind The Mask
by levi97100
Summary: Set in book one, After Amon took away Korra's bending and she unlocked Air bending Instead of her Beating him Korra get's knocked out, When Amon is about to finish Korra once and for all he's stopped by two people he didn't think would show up, He then surrenders, But what is he planning? AU. Amon x Korra. (Canceled Until Farther Notice)


**The Man behind The Mask.**

**Summary.**  
**Set in book one, After Amon took away Korra's bending and she unlocked Air bending Instead **  
**of her Beating him Korra get's knocked out, When Amon is about to finish Korra once and for **

**all he's stopped by two people he didn't think would show up so soon And he surrenders, But **

**what his he planning? AU. Amon x Korra. **

**The Legend Of Korra is property of Nickelodeon. Original characters are property of **  
**Levi97100. Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Korra I only made this story for fun and for **  
**fans of The Legend Of Korra I Made no and are Making no Money from this.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From The Legend Of Korra I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk **  
**You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
**P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.**

**This story is a Alternate Universe in this story I'll change Amon, And Korra, And every other **  
**Characters Past or and Personality's as I see fit and I'll add New and Original Characters if I feel **  
**like it.**  
**P.S. I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it **  
**I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each chapter so you can understand the story better **  
**IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the story it is my The Legend Of Korra FanFic so **  
**please bare with me.**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, **  
**there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all Religion, **  
**you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

**Setting. Takes place after Amon took away Korra's bending, Killed his Lieutenant, And was **

**going to take Makos bending until Korra unlocked air bending and knocked him back with A air **

**blast.**  
**P.S. Not when she knocked him out the window just when she hit him the first time with air.**

**Another P.S. nobody knows what Amons face looks like with out the fake scar paint except **  
**Tarrlok, And nobody but Tarrlok knows who he really is and his past, All korras group know is **  
**that he's A water / Blood Bender.**

...

**Story.**  
**Chapter**** 1 "A Man"**

...

Amon picked himself off the floor from Korras air punch, While the Korra got into her fighting  
stance ready with new confidence And determination to beat him, once he picked himself up  
he stood tall not fazed by her new power because he knew she was still far to inexperienced  
with Air Bending to be A real threat, Sure she got A lucky attack in but he was busy tying up  
lose ends with her little boyfriend Mako taking his Fire Bending away now that he knows she's

going to attack he will just have to put her back in her place.

Korra fired three more air punches at Amon but they all miss with out coming near him, she  
fires more but the same they won't go near him as he stands still not even moving as they  
come his way.

Amon starts to move forward slowing letting his boots clank against the cold hard wood floor  
below him with each step he took forward Korra took A step back with each step she became  
more and more frightened, Korra fired more attacks but none would so much as scrape him let  
along hit him now he was so close to her she could feel his evil intentions like one could feel  
the air hit their face in A thunder storm he was so frightening that she couldn't think about  
anything else but what he would do to her if he got his hands on her.

As he got closer she stumbled and fell to the floor to scared to fight back or even move, He  
had her, She would now regret not surrendering to him earlier, As he reached for her throat he  
sensed two powerful people behind him knowing that nobody that hang around the Avatar was  
this powerful he knew it could only be people who don't live in Republic City.

Amon had stopped his hand just A few inches away from Korras throat, And heard.  
"Let the girl go Amon." Behind him it was A old mans voice but it held such power that Amon  
knew it would not be in his best interest to act rash then he heard another voice of A old lady  
say. "Yeah or we will kick your ass." Putting the pieces together in his head he knew who has  
behind him without him even having to look.

"I am honored to have two of the most powerful Benders in the world Ask me for A favor."  
Amon stated not turning around to meat the two behind him, Who he knew were not happy  
about the way he was not backing down.  
"We didn't ask.. We told now turn around and get on your knees and you might get to keep the  
ability to walk." The old Lady stated with now obvious anger.

Smiling under the mask he knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't resist it was not every  
day you got honored with the presents of the two who stood behind him, He turned on the hill  
of his boot to face the two, He says happily well as happily as A terrorist who wants to destroy  
the Avatar and all Bending can, That's still pretty scary. "Fire Lord Zuko." looking over to the  
old man then turning his view to look at the old Lady.  
"And Creator and Former Chief of Republic City's police Toph." he couldn't hide the excitement

he felt from being in front of these two from his voice.

"You seem to be quite happy to see us why is that." Zuko asked knowing what ever it was  
couldn't be good nothing about this man in front of him who goes by Amon seems right almost  
as if he was not even human, And that scared Zuko because the only other person he felt like  
this in front of was his Father Fire Lord Ozai he knew if they don't stop him soon it will be very  
bad for many people.

"Maybe he wants us to kick his ass." Toph said as calm as she could, But standing in front of  
someone who seem way to happy to have two of the most powerful Benders in front of him to  
stop his plans, Something just didn't seem right about him.

Amon stood in front of them then turn his head to Korra and used his Bloodbending to knock  
her out cold not that he had to worry much about her anyway she was to scared to move let  
alone try to fight him, But he could not risk her getting in his way, Not in front of them if

everything was to go the way he wanted he would have to make sure nobody got in his way.

"Well are you going to say something?" Asked Zuko who could not wait and give him the time  
to escape if he could get him to talk he might be able to settle everything without fight like  
Aang would.

Amon still not talking got down on his knees and put his hands on the back of his head  
surprising both Zuko and Toph. "If you let me keep my mask I'll give up without A fight." Amon  
finally said.

A surprised Zuko could only stare at the sight the man in front of him was willing giving up so  
easily after everything that he had done, Out of all the things Tenzin told them about Amon

quiter was not one of them.

Toph just as surprised as Zuko knew if they didn't say something soon Amon might change his  
mind and neither her or Zuko wanted to fight A Bloodbender especially somebody who could  
use it so well like Amon, So she spoke up for her and Zuko "Deal." she didn't know why he  
wanted his mask so bad but that didn't matter at the moment, What matters is getting Amon  
to keep his end of the deal and go to A special holding cell where he couldn't Bloodbend  
anybody.

Amon could not help but to smile under his mask everything was going the way he planned.

...

Korra awoke staring at A white ceiling, Then she sat up hearing somebody near her but she sat  
up to fast making her feel like throwing up everything she ate for breakfast the past weak that  
was not very much because her nerves of dealing with Amon had made her not be able to eat  
much.

"Hey slow down or you well feel worst then you look." said A soft feminine voice, Then Korra  
felt A hand on her head. "Well at least your fever is gone now how are you feeling." The person  
asked worried she had hurt herself when she sat up.

Korra turn to face the person talking it was Asami sitting in A chair by the bed Korra then  
looked around the room to see she was in her bedroom. "I'm feeling fine ... How did I get here  
the last thing I remember is Amo- wait where his Amon did he take makos Bending agh if he  
did he is dead I'm going to kill Amon when I see him." Korra said angry at just the thought of  
Amon and what he could / would do to her friends.

"No he didn't take Makos Bending luckily ... And Amons in A holding cell And will most likely  
never get out." Asami stated seeing the shock on her friends face at the news about Amon.

"B-but how? He's so powerful who could have beaten him and forced him into A cell?" Korra  
questioned, Not getting it he beat her so easily as if he was swatting A fly but yet somebody  
was able to beat him? Who could it be not even Master Tenzin or police Chief Lin could do that  
especially now that Lin has lost her Bending, If not them then who could it be?

"That's the thing .. Nobody beat him or forced him he surrendered on his own with out even  
putting up A fight at least that's what Tenzin told me what happened." Asami answered,

Knowing it would only make her friend be more confused, But that is all she knows she could

tell Tenzin was hiding something important from her but she couldn't figure out what it is.

...

"Are you sure I shouldn't have told Asami that you two are here?" Tenzin asked not getting why  
they would want to hide something so important from everybody.

"Yes it's best this way that way the Equalists won't run away and hide this way the Republic  
City's police can find them all and put them under arrest." Zuko stated, While drinking his tea,  
He knows something's up from what he as heard about Amon he is not one to give up without

A fight that must mean he's planning something and they must figure it out and stop it soon or  
something bad will befall Republic City or worst the world.

"I agree we can tell the others latter right now we need to stay focused on capturing all of  
Amons followers so they can't do anymore damage then they already have." Toph said, She was  
uneasy with the way Amon gave himself up with out putting up A fight, What is he planning but  
that thought well have to wait until the Equalists are no more.

"If you think it's in our best interest then I'll go along but should we at least tell Avatar Korra?"  
Tenzin asked, Knowing that not telling Korra could backfire if she figures it out herself and  
makes A seen saying something along the lines of. 'Oh my god it's fire lord Zuko and Lins Mom  
Toph.' He didn' want that.

"Yes I plan to tell her ... She is the one who fought Amon And kept Republic City save until we  
got here." Zuko said, wondered how she was going to react to seeing him she only ever show  
him once when she was only A couple of months old so she most likely won't remember him  
but he still can't wait to see how much she has grown in the last 17 years.

...

Amon sat on his bed, In A small dark metal room that only had A hard bed And A small  
bathroom, With no windows just A big metal door with no handle on the inside, Nobody has  
been by two check on him since he got here, No guards were out side his room because of fear  
he would BloodBend them and knowing he could not Metalbend to get out of the room, He  
knew nobody would be coming for him anytime soon all he could do was wait for everything to  
go the way he wants, Soon he would no longer have to stay here in this cold dark empty room,  
He would be free and the Avatar would be no more and there was nothing that could stop him  
now.

He couldn't help but feel happy knowing he has won and nobody but him knows it yet but soon  
they will and when they do they will all bow before him, He let A small chuckle escape from  
him. "This is going to be good." He said out loud, Knowing nobody but him could hear it.

...

Korra could not stop thinking of all the things that had happened in the last month and what it  
all meant, It was really A lot to think about but she was glad to know Amon was in A cell where  
nobody could be hurt by him again she knew it was not over that he still had something  
planned but she would not think about that she had to enjoy the little bit of A break she has,  
She can think about anything but why he gave himself up, korra was so caught up in her own  
thoughts that she didn't notice when Asami left the room leaving Korra alone in room, Korra  
sat up from her bed when she noticed that somebody else was in her room somebody that she  
couldn't forget even if she wanted to, It was Amon wearing his normal outfit with the mask, But  
how ... He was supposed to be in A cell he shouldn't be here let alone be wearing his normal

outfit, He should not have got to keep his mask so why?

Amon walk closer towards A scared Korra who was frozen by fear. "Hello Avatar." He said with

ice in his voice making him sound like A demon dragging somebody to hell, Korra could not

even move anymore fear paralyzed her, She tried to scream but couldn't feel her voice it was

gone like most of her Bending leaving her useless And weak.

As Amons hand wrapped around Korras throat she couldn't breath she was going to die and

she knew she couldn't even fight back, When she sat up on her bed her eyes open and

scanning over her room noticing that there was no one no Amon nobody but her, The room

was A little darker then she last remembered and the sun outside her window was all but gone,

That most mean what she seen and felt was all just A really bad dream, But it felt so really she

could feel his big hands around her throat and taking her breath away.

She stood up from her bed knowing she was not going to get anymore sleep after A dream like  
that, Amon even in her dreams haunted her and made her feel weak, She knew she had to go  
see the very man himself see him in his cell in order for her to put her mind at ease, So she  
left the room going down the stairs to be greeted by two guest she thought she would never  
see.

...

**End Of Chapter** 1.

...

**Hello everybody I'm Levi I wrote this because I really like Amon so I would really love to hear **  
**what you think of him, And my story, Please let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or **  
**anything, This story will be A long one I have A lot I want to do in it, I don't know how fast I'll **  
**update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would **  
**make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to **  
**me so please be safe and have A great day or night.**

**P.S. ****Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. **  
**Follow My Twitter.**** MrFallenAngel97**

Date:(9/21/2014)

...


End file.
